starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Venator
O Destróier Estelar classe Venator, também conhecido como Destróier classe Venator, Cruzador de ataque da República e, posteriormente, Cruzador de ataque imperial, foi uma das naves capitais usadas extensivamente pela República Galáctica durante o final das Guerras Clônicas, assim como o Imperio. Foi desenhado e construido pelos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat e Allanteen Six shipyards. Caractéristicas Dimensões Uma nave nova era de 1.137 metros de largura, tonanado-a uma das naves capitais mais grandes capazes de operações atmosféricas, aterrisando em planetas para cargar e descargar de Soldado clone e veículos. A classe Venator nasceu do sucesso da [[Nave de assalto classe Acclamator-I|nave de assalto classe Acclamator]] e foi desenhado por Lira Blissex para servir como uma nave de guerra mediana, versátil e multifuncional. Usos thumb|left|Esquema técnico de um Venator. Apesar de ter sido concebido essencialmente para o combate navio contra navio, o Venator teve utilizações secundárias, a partir de transporte de combatentes até escolta militar. O fato de ser proprietária de uma tão grande capacidade de armazenamento de combatentes fez muito popular entre os Jedis, como elas poderiam ser utilizadas como transporte para os seus caças. Como nave popular multiusos do Grande Exército da República, o Venator estava suficientemente equipado, tanto em armamento como em escundo, para liderar missões em mundos da Orla Exterior como Utapau, assim como suficientemente rápido para perseguir naves de bloqueio. Devido a ser menos autosuficiente que as outras naves na flota, as vezes necesitava ajuda para abastecer nas grandes campanhas. Sistemas de ataque e defesa O armamento de um Destróier Estelar classe Venator consistia em 8 torres turbolaser duplo DBY-827, 2 canhões turbolaser duplos, 52 canhões laser duplos de defesa de turbolasers e 4 lançadores de torpedos de protón pesados. thumb|left|200px|Um turbolaser explodindo. As oito torres duplas do Venator eram suas armas principais e tinham dois modos de controle. No modo precisos e de longo alcance, as DBY-827 podiam abater um alvo em um intervalo de 10 minutos luz. Durante os disparos em combate nave-contra-nave as torres podiam rodar em três segundos graças a sua rapidez de movimiento. Em termos de poder de fogo, estas armas rivalizava com as de um [[Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I|Destróier Estelar classe Imperial]]. O DBY-827 tinha sete configurações diferentes de disparo. Isto permitia aos pilotos e artilheiros do Venator selecionar diferentes graus de destruição, desde um simple disparo até uma vaporizadora. Como uma verdadeira nave de batalha, o Venator era capaz de desviar a energia de seus reatores para os turbolaser pesados quando necessário. Como resultado disto, uma flotilha de Venators poderia quebrar os escudos de um navio de guerra da Federação de Comércio com facilidade. Por sugestão de Anakin Skywalker, um canhão pesado Turbolaser SPHA foi instalado dentro do hangar ventral em algums Venator da Frota do Círculo Aberto. Estas armas foram criadas para proteger os Destróier Estelar, enquanto eles abriam as suas portas centrais. Eles seriam usados considerávelmente durante a Batalha de Coruscant. Complemento A classe Venator foi desenhado para abrigar caças estelares. Seu hangares eram maiores em comparação com os de outras naves como a classe Victoria e outros modelos posteriores como a clase Imperator. [[Ficheiro:Venator_hangar.jpg|thumb|left|220px|O hangar central de um Venator.]] Antes da formação do Império Galático, um cruzado republicano Venator levava um total de 420 caças: 192 V-Wing ou caças V-19, 192 [[Interceptor ligero Eta-2 classe Actis|caças Jedi classe Actis]] e 36 caças ARC-170. A nave também possuía uma grande variedade de naves de desembarquer em seus hangares. Que eram capazes de entrar na atmosfera de um planeta, a classe Venator tinham um complemento de 40 canhoneiras LAAT e 24 caminantes militares para operações planetárias. O cruzador é também capaz de manter uma Prefabricated garrison base a longo prazo em batalhas em planetas. Além do hangar padrão central, a cobertura de um Venator podia abrirse para revelar uma pista de meio km de comprimento. Isto permitia ao Venator enviar rápidamente centenas de caças. De todos os modos, no entanto a abertura da cobertura deixava a nave vulnerável. No entanto tinha um escudo forte para compensar seus pontos fracos, este aspecto foi omitido nos desenhos posteriores de outros Destróier como a classe Imperial. Nas naves da Frota do Circulo Aberto, um canhão turbolaser SPHA posicionado na abertura do hangar central melhorava a proteção da nave. A classe Venator também tinha acoplamentos transversais, utilizados para atracar em estacões espaciais e em naves mais grandes, a fim de transferir tropas e materiais. Torre de Comando Por causa de seu papel de transporte de caças, essa classe apresentou um projeto de uma nova ponte dupla. A torre de porto foi a ponte de comando dos caças, enquanto que a torre de estibordo serviu como um leme padrão e ponte de comando. Em projetos futuros, este projeto de ponte dupla também foi empregado. thumb|220px|A ponte de um Destróier Estelar classe Venator Imperial A ponte de comando foi projetado com poços tripulação dupla, onde os operadores seriam postados para controlar diversas funções da nave. Agentes que patrulhavam as passagens acima iriam ter uma vista panorâmica para o exterior. Este projeto de ponte iria se tornar um recurso padrão na maioria dos navios de guerra imperial. No topo de cada torre foi colacado uma antena de comunicação Hyperwave e scanner. Sua função era semelhante à dos globos scanner Imperiais de classe KDY e outros, mas ele tinha uma forma plana. Em cada flotilhas de Venator as naves de comando tinha as torres pintadas de vermelho para diferenciaros dos outros. História Origem Republicana thumb|left|200px|A parte de baixo de um Venator. A classe Venator compartilhou de algumas características de design com uma classe de nave de guerra que serviu na Frota do Mandaloriano neo-cruzados milhares de anos antes das Guerras Clônicas. Os destróiers estelares classe Venator foram empregados em muitas batalhas durante as Guerras Clônicas, principalmente durante a Batalha de Coruscant, quando mais de mil destas naves contribuiram na proteção da capital, e desempenharam funções chave contra a CSI e no resgate do Chanceler Supremo Palpatine. Estas naves de guerra eram suficientemente rápidos para seguir as corvetas corellianas, uma vez que também eram o suficientemente grandes para conduzir operacões independentes, como a Batalha de Kashyyyk e a Batalha de Utapau. Também podiam se utilizadas para descarregar tropas na superficies planetarias, e também podia servir de escolta aos grandes ancorazados, pórem sua função principal era carregar caças estelares. As frotas da república eram compostas de três a quatro Venator. Período Imperial e depois No final das Guerras Clônicas, ela se tornou a nave capital mais popular da República, pórem pouco despois da formação do Império, foi substituida por desenhos inspirados na classe Victoria. Apesar disso, os Venator continuaram sendo utilizados amplamente nos primeiros anos do Império. Os Venators Imperiais tiveram suas marcas removidas. thumb|250px|Destróier Estelar classe Venator do [[Império Galáctico.]] Finalmente, as naves mais robustas, como o Imperator e o Tector substituiram o Venator e seus variantes. Isto aconteceu por causa da grande depêndencia de caças estelares, que iam contra a doutrina Tarkin e devido a sua prominente posição na Marinha da República, da qual o Império queria se afastar. Depois do final da Guerras Clônicas, muitos Venators republicanos foram abandonados. Várias destas naves caíram na mão dos Mandalorianos, do Zann Consortium, e de diversos grupos de piratas. Nesse momento, a nave se tornou obsoleta, pórem os comerciantes o compravam como sucata. Em 40 DBY, pelo menos um Venator fazia parte da frota irregular da Almirante Natasi Daala. Pelo menos dois foram utilizados na Evacuação de Dac em 137 DBY. Nos bastidores "'Venator" em Latim é "caçador". [[Ficheiro:Venpro.jpg|thumb|230px|Destróier Estelar classe Venator em perfil.]] A sala de máquinas da classe Venator é modelado após o controle da gravidade do sistema do SDF Macross-1, a partir do primeiro série Macross anime. Em Rots: ICS , a classe Venator serve tanto como parte de um destróier de escolta de navios de guerra maiores da República, e como um navio de guerra em si (o último na seção sobre o Mão Invisível ). Esta é provavelmente uma referência aos diferentes sistemas de classificação estando em uso, um dos quais tem Destróier Estelar como as classes Victory'' '' e Venator sendo destróieres médias, enquanto a outra os tem como navios de guerra. No mesmo livro, o Utapaus são disse para usar "downscaled" navios de guerra, como o Cruzador Pesado classe Dreadnaught. Isso explica por que a classe Dreadnaught é muitas vezes referida como um cruzador, em vez de um Destróier (mesmo quando muitos foram reconstruídos em Fragata de assaltos), apesar de ser menor do que ambos os Destróieres Estelares do império e cruzadores estrelares. Um sistema similar poderia ser descrita pelos estudiosos da Nova República como a classificação do sistema imperial, em muitos dos West End Games sourcebooks. No início do desenvolvimento do Star Wars: Empire at War , a classe Venator, foi vista em pelo menos uma ou duas imagens. Foi então apresentado o demo, mas curto do final do jogo, embora possa ser moded volta para The Game completamente. É hoje apresentado o pacote de expansão'' Forces of Corruption'' e pode ser construído no modo skirmish. Aparições *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme) *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * * * *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Keep the Faith'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Obsessão'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 22 *Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 23 *Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 25 *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' *Rising Malevolence *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 11: Vector, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' }} Aparições não canónicas *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' filme *''Evil Eyes'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fontes Ficheiro:SWicon.png *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Magazine UK 59'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *''The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' * bg:Venator-клас Звезден Разрушител de:Venator-Klasse Sternzerstörer en:Venator-class Star Destroyer es:Destructor Estelar clase Venator fr:Destroyer Stellaire de classe Venator hu:Venator-osztályú csillagromboló nl:Venator-class Star Destroyer ru:Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» fi:Venator-luokan tähtituhoaja sv:venator-klass stjärnjagare Categoria:Variantes de Destróier Estrelar Categoria:Classes de naves da República Galáctica Categoria:Classes de naves do Império Galático Categoria:Naves Mandalorianas Categoria:Produtos dos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat Categoria:Destróiers Estelares classe Venator